


i am that who shines in the night

by orro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: “I want him,” Eto says and she leans back with a smile as she thinks about how much fun she’s going to have with this Kaneki Ken. She will have him for what Eto wants, Eto gets. And like hell she’s going to let Yoshimura infect the boy with his weak will and stupid philosophies. Eto will raise Kaneki to be strong.





	

Kanou comes to Aogiri in need of safety and supplies. It’s not Doves that are after him, not yet, but the normal authorities. Unpaid taxes and mismanaged paperwork, because of course the good doctor has more important matters to consider than making certain his affairs are in the proper order to pass scrutiny.

 

“I have just begun my most fascinating project,” he says and Eto’s gaze rakes in his every detail. He’s a living, breathing mad scientist and Eto wants to watch him dance. She wants to drink in her fill of him. 

 

“Everyone thinks that about their own stuff,” Eto says from at Tatara’s shoulder, and Kanou finally looks at her rather than assuming that Tatara is in charge. Her bandages hide her facial expressions so he can’t see her amused look. He is rather anguished so perhaps he wouldn’t even realize how much he is entertaining her. Though he would certainly think it for the wrong reasons. 

 

“I’m sorry to disagree with you, but that is simply not true in this case,” Kanou says as he turns back to Tatara. “My latest subject has responded wonderfully. But at this rate I won’t be able to keep an eye on him and I can’t let go of him.” 

 

“Tell me about this subject,” Tatara says. Eto has said, done nothing, but he can tell her interest is rising. 

 

Kanou smiles and Eto rethinks her earlier opinions. He is not nervous but annoyed. His features aren’t distorted with grief at being driven from the human world nor is he fearful of the ghouls. Kanou has been inconvenienced and that is a great sin. 

 

Eto grins large enough that it’s visible past her bandages and Kanou sees it, smiling a little himself. 

 

“Artificial ghouls,” Kanou says and with those two words he has captured Eto’s fascination. “Most people die, but I finally have made a breakthrough with one young man, a Kaneki Ken. He’s recovered entirely though he hasn’t eaten yet since the operation; in fact, I don’t think he’s fully realized his new appetite yet.” 

 

“What are you asking of us, exactly, Doctor?” Eto asks and she can tell he’s pleased with her wording and respectful tone. Tatara is a little surprised now but Eto wants to work with this man. 

 

Kaneki Ken will be hers.

 

“I didn’t think you would like him,” Tatara admits once Kanou is gone. 

 

“I didn’t think I would either. To an extent,” Eto says as she sits down at the desk and relaxes. She swings the chair around so she can face Tatara. 

 

“We don’t have the room or resources for a laboratory here,” Tatara says, and Eto smiles to herself for Tatara has already begun thinking on how to make Kanou an extension of Aogiri. He spoiles her so much. 

 

“We’ll find a way,” Eto says with a dismissive gesture. She can figure out the fiddly details in a few minutes. For right now she wants to soak up the promise of this new development. “This is something entirely new and I think it’s something we’ll want.” 

 

“You want it now,” Tatara says without judgement. He only tries to understand her once in awhile, thank goodness. This isn’t one of those times. 

 

“I want this Kaneki Ken,” Eto says. She’s quiet for a few moments, waiting for Tatara to mull over his own thoughts. 

 

“I don’t see why you would,” Tatara says. He goes to stand by her so he can reach the desk and pull out a clipboard. Eto watches him for a moment as he starts writing plans for Kanou’s lab. 

 

“He lives in the 20th ward. How long do you think it would take Anteiku to get their claws into him?” Eto asks. 

 

Tatara slides his mask off and so Eto can see the full range of his surprise. They don’t often discuss Anteiku. Let the cowards keep their little peace. Rize had seen to disrupt it so easily and they had done nothing to stop her. They are so weak, pitifully weak, and Eto’s blood boils when she thinks of Yoshimura. 

 

“They certainly would have ample chance to encounter him,” Tatara muses out loud. “He wouldn’t know where to go or what to do. I think he would wind up dead by his own mistakes before anyone else could even become involved though. Most humans outside of the CCG know very little about ghouls.” 

 

“Ex-act-ly.” Eto punctuates each word with a sharp wave of her hand, as if conducting an orchestra. She looks up at Tatara. “That chance is too high for me.”

 

“His death? Or Anteiku?”

 

“Both. I don’t need those fools meddling. Bring Kaneki Ken to me. If he’s weak, he’ll die here, and the scientist can follow his creation.” 

 

Tatara nods at that. He approves of the death sentence for the two newcomers. Eto doesn’t think it’ll be necessary but she doesn’t know Kanou or Kaneki well enough to accurately judge. 

 

“We’ll provide Kanou with some Aogiri members to help him settle in then,” Tatara says out loud. “We can set him up temporarily in Room C until we can find something more permanent for him. And you will not fetch the artificial ghoul yourself.” 

 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Eto says and she’s somewhat amused at his tone. She avoids the 20th district like it physically hurts her. Eto scratches at her neck where the bandages irritate her the most. “I’d like to be the first to see him but that’s not practical.” 

 

Tatara says nothing but his silence more than insinuates that practically has never been a major issue for her. Eto climbs out of the chair and lets Tatara sit. He takes his coat off and drapes it over the back of the seat. For a moment he looks hilariously like a normal office worker but Eto keeps her snicker back; he knows what that laugh means and it upsets him far too much. 

 

“Don’t hurt him,” Eto orders, and inwardly she pouts. If only she had the time to capture Kaneki Ken herself, but alas, she can’t. Takatsuki has drafts to edit and the One Eyed Owl has an organization to control. 

 

“He’ll come to you in one living piece,” Tatara promises. 

 

“Not good enough. I want to be the one to break him.” 

 

Tatara sighs and Eto smiles at his acquiescence. She pats him on the head and then bounces away. Her editor will bite her head off if she keeps on avoiding her edits.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this plot line for a while so I'm excited to finally get a start on it! I don't know why but Eto x Kaneki is a ship that's a lot of fun to write for me.
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated.


End file.
